everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilac M. Girl
Lilac Girl is the daughter of the Little Match Girl.She doesn't like fire,so that makes her a bit opposite from her mother.This is the 2nd character of hiitsalexa. Appearance Lilac has fair skin,brown eyes,and a sharp nose.She wears golden pearl earrings and has a match necklace for remembrance of her mother.She hides a family locket on her small pocket on the left consisting of her parents and great-grandmother's pictures with a silver heart inside. Personality She is rebellious,ignorant and has a knack of winning friends.She is destined to follow her mom's footsteps,and too,have a dream which her grandmother will carry her on her arms.She is rarely quirky,but has a bit sense of humor. Story A little girl was banished by her mother.She never got in her house again,and got a few dimes and pennies across.She followed a trail of coins,which lead her to a vendor of matches.She bought 20 matches,and sat at the doorstep of a widow.She used all of the matches until nothing was left,leaving her alone in the cold doorstep.She realized she brought a blanket which she could tuck into.She slept,while her grandmother picks her up and went home safe. How does the Character come into it? Somehow the Little Match Girl survived with her Grandma.She finds an inn where she could get a drink since her grandma forgot to put her homemade lemonade.The Little Match Girl meets Neil,a boy she knew due to his father calling him.She simply got attached to him,and The Little Match Girl gave birth to Lilac. Lilac was born around February 21,1995,and she's now 17.Her name is Lilac due to Little being Lil,and since the Little Match Girl's favorite flower is a lilac. Trivia * She first attended Wintersun Elementary School,before attending EAH. * It is unknown why she hates matches and fire. * She is a vegan,always eating salads. * Bernadette,her roomate doesn't ever go along with her.Lilac hates Roybels,and she says why don't they pick such a side.She also isn't friends with her. * She is rebellious:Doesn't like Roybels,sometimes stays alone,prefers to read a book,doesn't ever flick a single match. Links My MirrorBlog:Lilac Girl's MirrorBlog My Diary:Lilac Girl's Diary Family She is closely related to her mother and it is unknown who is her grandmother and father. Friends Her friends are mostly on her side,like Raven,Cerise,and Hunter.Her only Royal friend is Briar Beauty,since she likes taking extreme activities such as hiking,ziplining,and many more.She also admires Briar because she also gets punk fashion as a trend. Pet In Chapters 1 and 2,she doesn't have a pet yet.But,in Chapter 3,she is seen petting a rabbit.The rabbit's name is Rob,as told in her MirrorBlog. Romance She is not in a romance,but she is seen hanging out with Vince.It might already be a hint that Lince is going to get on the spotlight! Outfits She is dressy and prefers flats rather than boots,pumps or heels whatsoever. Basic She wears a green dress and has thin,red gloves,since she can control her fire effect with the gloves,much like Elsa in Frozen.She wears violet pumps. Legacy Day She wears a fur scarf,orange leather cape,L earrings.red boots with diamonds,and a butterfly mask which she takes off during her pledge. Getting Fairest She exactly wears the same outfit in Legacy Day,but with a few changes.Her earrings go to white hoops,her cape dissapears,her scarf dissapears,a white gown with roses appear,the boots dissapear while red pumps appear.She is still holding the same mask in Legacy Day. Quotes Gallery Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:The Little Match Girl Category:Hiitsalexa's OCs Category:Characters